User talk:Franc
Welcome to the wiki. 02:29, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, though I've been snooping around this place for a few months, but I'm still trying to get the hang of things.--Franc 03:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome, and good job on those mini icons. I'mma keep bugging you about them because I don't have a clue how to do it. ;) RoseOfKali 17:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Updated celestial pig/rat, troll, and temple guardian. The pig and roaring ether already have a shadow, but they're just not as prominent as the other minis. I'm not sure if I should leave them or go ahead and make them a bit darker? I'll start working on the others once I get some free time.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 23:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Mini pics Moar compliments for you. The Celestial Pig/Rat icons turned out great :) --- -- (s)talkpage 23:26, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you :D I was hoping they'd turn out ok--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 23:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::WHOAH!!!! O_O Nice work, they look even better than I envisioned! :D RoseOfKali 03:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) This is probably a longshot but, anyone mind letting me borrow their monk primeval armor for a few seconds? I really just need the chest/pants (i'm going to put them up on the dye preview screen). I wanted to get this armor for my monk a while ago but seeing as most of my money comes from just randomly killing stuff and doing dungeons, I don't want to get this armor just to be disappointed. Asked the guild and the alliance, no one's got it. If, for some odd and unexpected reason, I somehow ruin your armor, I'll pay you back the cost of crafting + materials + dyes + runes used--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 19:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Oo, you got the gallery done :D. BTW, just wondering if you would mind showing me the pieces in trade so I could pull the icons <_< Jennalee 03:41, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)